SadPanda
SadPanda writes music for the site and has written a series of articles called "The Sound Pit". Recently, he also started a new comedy series with Welshy, called SadPanda Q&A , which features at least 3 guests per episode. In Panda Q and A, Panda typically tries to answer questions from fans with hilarious results. Videos Starting September 11th, 2010. Panda gained his own section on the site in which to showcase his videos. *AniNite 2010 (With Doug and Benzaie) (September 11th, 2010) *Why Doctor Who French DVDs Sucks (January 17th, 2011) Music Panda has written songs for and about these contributors: Articles Before writing music, he made these articles: *The sound pit - Craddle of filth * - Bullet for my valentine * The sound pit - An*l C*nt * The sound pit - Weezer * The sound pit - Hollywood Undead * The sound pit - Weezer - Raditude Specials *An introdution to SadPanda (October 1st, 2010) *The Fantastic Milkshake (October 8th, 2010) *The Fantastic Milkshake: Season Finale (October 10th, 2010) *My Problem With: Welshy (January 2nd, 2011) *My Endless Problem With Welshy (January 9th, 2011) *SadPanda and Welshy Face Off! (January 11th, 2011) *Forget About It - Blooprz (August 9th, 2011) *Welshy vs SadPanda: The Final Fight (September 17th, 2011) *Panda Reviews: Sucker Punch (September 26th, 2011) *ChaosD1: MMO Grinder - Eden Eternal (November 7th, 2011) *Team Marganars - Bloody Mallory (January 23rd, 2012) *Sh*t TGWTG Producers Say - Reloaded (December 4th, 2012) *Indie Panda - Pixel City Skater! (December 12th, 2012) *Indie Panda - Solipskier (December 24th, 2012) *I Must Hate It - Mass Effect (January 10th, 2013) *Top 10 TGWTG Something Whatever I Guess... (April 8th, 2013) *Panda Reviews - You See Me Now (August 12th, 2013) Casual Gamer's View *A Casual Gamer's View On: Portal 2 & MK9 (May 16th, 2011) *A Casual Gamer's View On: L.A. Noire & The Witcher 2 (June 20th, 2011) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Mafia 2 & inFamous (August 29th, 2011) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Dead Island (October 10th, 2011) *A Casual Gamer's View On: NBA 2K12 (November 28th, 2011) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Skyrim (January 2nd, 2012) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Saints Row The Third (February 20th, 2012) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Star Wars: The Old Republic (July 4th, 2012) *A Casual Gamer's View On: Bastion (July 13th, 2012) Let's Play *Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 1 & 2 (November 6th, 2010) *Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 (November 13th, 2010) *Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 (November 17th, 2010) *Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 (November 20th, 2010) *Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 9 & 10 (November 23rd, 2010) *Left 4 Silent Hill Finale! (November 26th, 2010) *SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Part 1) (May 23rd, 2011) *SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Part 2) (June 6th, 2011) *SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Part 3) (June 22nd, 2011) *SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Part 4) (July 2nd, 2011) *SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Final) (July 16th, 2011) Trivia * ToddInTheShadows' title card artist, Krin, mistakingly listed SadPanda among the women of TGWTG in her art for "Black and Yellow". Links *Sad Panda's section on TGWTG *Panda's Youtube Channel. *Pandamonium! *Sad Panda Double Feature SadPanda Song Double Feature *Panda's Website Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG